Harry Potter and the Cave of Merlin
by TonksLupin06
Summary: Join Harry and company as they discover the “power the Dark Lord knows not” while developing new and old friendships alike.
1. Prologue: Nina Spencer

Prologue: Nina Spencer

It was a dark, cold night in Russia as Nina Spencer looked outside her bedroom window. She should be used to this weather now, having lived here almost two years, but sometimes the difference in this weather and what she was used to struck her and she became homesick. This was ridiculous because Nina didn't have a home. Not really. Growing up she spent all her time at boarding school, which moved around all the time. Even after she left school she didn't stay in one place for too long. Until Romania. But she wasn't going to think about that because it brought up too many memories.

She knew that she should be sleeping right now, but she was a little too nervous to sleep. This was preposterous. She had no reason to feel nervous. She was just going back to England tomorrow, somewhere she hadn't been for two years. She didn't really want to go back, but she didn't have a choice. She had to meet with Professor Dumbledore to discuss her new role and position. They needed her, he had told her in his last letter. Nina sighed as she laid her head on her arms and knees. It was more like they needed her powers and abilities. Harry Potter would need her training if he was defeat Voldemort.

She didn't know all that Dumbledore wanted her to do. But she had a fairly good idea based on his last letter. He had hinted at offering the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position as well as private lesson with Harry and his friends. But she also knew there was more. Nina looked down at the papers that were beside her on the windowsill. A training schedule for Harry and his friends; although it was only a training schedule for through the summer. Once school started she would make up another schedule for them, but that was after she knew what her schedule and theirs would be. Another piece of paper with the books that she wanted to use in each year of her defense classes; along with other defense books that she would assign throughout the year. Nina had a feeling that the headmaster would ask her to help out with the D.A. At least she hoped it was to only to help. She didn't want to lead it; that was all Harry's job. So, she had written ideas down on what to teach to the club. The final decision would, of course be Harry's, but this way he had some new ideas and theories to teach. And of course, there were pages and pages of the research that she had done on the Cave of Merlin. She knew Harry was the Chosen One. She just had to get him to accept the fact and then they could begin the search for the Cave.

Nina wondered how she would manage to do it all. Nina knew she had no choice, she knew Dumbledore wouldn't ask so much of her if there were others who could do it; which meant that there wasn't anyone else. She sighed again trying to hold back her tears. "Well," she said aloud, "at least with me being so busy I won't be able to think about anything else." And with that said, she extinguished the lone candle by her bed and tried to catch a few hours of sleep.

She knew she was dreaming, but she could do nothing to stop the dream. It always was the same. She was back in Romania, somewhere she had been the happiest, waiting for her boyfriend to return. They had been dating for several months now and she was waiting for him to come home. Then suddenly she heard screams and crashes. She rushed out into the village that they were living in and nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. She saw chaos and the whole village burning. Nina's instincts took over at that time and she was rushing around firing spells at the death eaters while trying to get the villagers to safety. Then Voldemort showed up holding him. She stopped fighting when she saw them. Where you could see his face, it was very pale. It looked like he had been tortured for hours. Voldemort shoved him to the ground in between her and himself. He started to tell her how worthless she was and that she would never escape him; but Nina barely heard him; she was busy trying to get to the crumpled figure in front of her. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get to him; there was a shield around him. Then Voldemort sent the killing curse to finish him off, although not before she heard the figure whisper, "I'll always love you Nina."

She woke up screaming his name like she did in the dream. She clutched her chest while trying to catch her breath. She looked at the clock near her bed; she had only been asleep for four hours. But she didn't lie back down. She knew that she would never be able to get back to sleep; besides she had to be up in a couple of hours anyway to prepare to leave. She walked back over to the windowsill wrapped in a blanket and sat down thinking about the dream. She remembered the first time she had it. She knew it was only a matter of months till Voldemort returned and she was terrified that her dream would then come true. So, she left that night. She didn't tell him she was leaving; she just packed up and disappeared a couple of days before he returned home. She did leave a note, but it was pitiful; she said that she had "business" to take care of and she left. Nina hadn't seen or talked to him since.

She regretted her decision every single day since she left. But she could not change what was done. All she could do was move on with her life. And as she watches the sun rise over the cold grounds of Russia, she began packing for her journey home.


	2. Chapter 1: The Letters

**Chapter One: The Letters**

Harry Potter sat in his darken room at number four Pivet Drive brooding. It was nearing midnight, but he couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind. It had only been nine days since Sirius died and he found out about the prophecy. Nine days since he found out that he had to become a murderer or be murdered himself. He felt so separated from life, from everyone in his life. Harry was very close to giving up. He didn't get up out of bed, barely ate, hardly moved or talked. And he never slept. He just laid or sat on his bed, or floor, thinking, feeling sorry for himself. Before he stopped sleeping, he would always dream about the fight. He saw Sirius die over an over again every night. Sometimes he even dreamed that Sirius was there blaming him for his death. So, Harry didn't sleep anymore. He really didn't see the point.

Every other day he wrote to the Weasleys and Lupin saying that he was fine and the muggles were treating him fine. This was true, the Dursleys had hardly said a word to him or even glance in his direction. Which didn't bother Harry in the least, he actually preferred this treatment. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin had all written him several times since he had returned, but he yet to open one letter. He just piled them together in the drawer of his bedside table. He didn't want to read any of them. He could imagine what they all said. "It's not your fault that Sirius died Harry," or "It was the way he wanted to go-in battle." It was his fault. If he had been doing occlumency like he was supposed to then he wouldn't have had that vision and gone running off to the ministry. Sirius would still be alive if it wasn't for him.

A tapping noise coming from his window woke Harry up from his state long enough to see what the noise was. It was an owl at the window and from Harry's distance it looked to the Weasley's owl, Erol. Wondering why Ron didn't send his owl Pig to deliver a letter, Harry got up to open the window. Erol flew to Harry and waited till Harry took the letters that were attached before flying to Hedwig's cage to rest. Harry just stood there for a few moments curious about who else wrote him besides Ron. He decided to start with Ron's letter as he sat at his desk and took a deep breath.

Harry,

Pig is off delivering a letter to Hermione, so I had to use Erol instead. Dumbledore has told us that he's going to pick you up from the muggles in a couple of days. Both mum and Ginny have been nagging him all summer long. Ginny finally got thru to him when she started sending him multiple howlers a day. The last one threatening to keep sending them till you got to come to the burrow. Hermione is coming here tomorrow for the rest of the summer. Mate, I have to ask you something, but I think it's best done in person. So, when you get here I want to talk to you. Alone. Without Hermione. Okay? I hope the muggles are treating you okay and that you're better.

Ron

Harry was shocked. He knew that Mrs. Weasley had probably bugged Dumbledore all summer, but Ginny? Why did she go to such extreme measure to get him out of here? It wasn't like they were that close. He didn't really know anything about her except that she used to have a crush on him and that had gone out with various people since getting over him. He felt sort of guilty. After all, she risked everything going to the ministry last year with him. Because she believed him. He silently vowed to get to know her better this summer. He owed it to her. Now more than anything. Besides maybe she could help distract him from his foretold destiny.

Ron,

I'm sitting here laughing with the picture of Dumbledore receiving many howlers a day by Ginny. How long did it take for him to crack? And does what we have to talk about have anything to do with our mutual friend Hermione? And I'm fine. I'll see you in a few days.

Harry

The second letter had handwriting that he didn't recognize. When he opened the letter he scanned to the bottom to see who it was from. And was pleasantly surprised to see it was from Ginny.

Dear Harry,

I know you must be shocked hear from me. I mean I'm just Ron's baby sister to you, but I just needed to talk to someone and I picked you. I hope that's alright. I miss him Harry. I know how I feel doesn't come close to being what you feel, but it still hurts. I can't sleep anymore. I keep having nightmare. I loved him also. Last summer I really go to know him. I mean there was no one else for me to talk to. Ron and Hermione were always together discussing or worrying about you. Sirius was there for me. He listened to me and gave me advice when I needed it. He talked to me about how much he loved you and how he regretted not fighting harder for you. You were like a son to him

I'm not telling you all of this to get you to open up. Although if you do want to, then I'm here for you. I just needed someone to talk to and you're the only one I could think of who would understand or care.

So, I heard that you're coming here in a couple of days. And I feel that I should warn you. Hermione will be here tomorrow and by the time you get here, her and my brother could already be together. They've been writing constantly. You notice that Erol is delivering these letters. That's because Pig is currently at Hermione's house. And Ron, he gets so excited about her letter. He hides in his room all day when he receives her letter. And Ron is very careful about not letting anyone read them.

Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you in a few days and thanks for listening.

Love,

Ginny

This letter puzzled him more that anything. He didn't realize that others might be suffering because of Sirius's death. He had been so wrapped up in his grief that it hadn't occurred to him that others were feeling like he was. He promised himself that he would try and be more considerate. Maybe he could start by helping Ginny with her nightmares. Merlin knew that he was used to them.

Dear Ginny,

Thank you for writing me. And for helping me get out of here. I heard from Ron that your howlers are what broke Dumbledore down enough to allow me to leave. So, thank you. And I'm sorry. I've been so wrapped up in my grief that I've missed the fact that you're suffering also. I promise to get better. I have no problem with you talking to me. I miss him too. He was the closest thing to a father that I've ever known and my parent's best friend. And I have nightmare as well. And not just about Sirius. But about my parents and Cedric as well. And then I have dreams about losing others that I care about. I've stopped sleeping. Maybe when I come to the burrow we can work together to figure out a way to stop the nightmares.

I'm sorry that you feel like you're nothing more than Ron's baby sister to me. Because you are more. How much more I'm not quite sure yet. But, I intend to figure that out. I want to get to know you Ginny. As you, not as my best mate's younger sister. I want to spend time with you when I get to the burrow. And I want you to continue writing me when I'm not there.

Ron also mentioned in his letter that Hermione was coming over and then said that he had something to talk to me about when I got there. Without Hermione. So, he might be getting a clue about how he feels.

I'll see you when I get to the burrow.

Harry

Harry sealed both the letters and then tied them back to Erol's leg before sending the owl back out the window. Then sitting back at his desk he opened up one of the books Hermione had gotten him for his birthday and began reading. He figured that since it was his destiny to destroy Voldemort, then he ought to start studying and training for it. He kept reading and jotting down notes until the wee hours of the morning when he fell asleep from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 2: The Fateful Meeting

**Ch. 2: The Fateful Meeting**

Nina got to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry earlier than expected. She took a deep breath before entering the gates that led to the castle. Then she slowly entered and walked to the castle. It had been years since she had been there, but she still remembered her way around. She walked directly to the headmaster's office and said the password, Milky Way, before stepping into the rotating staircase that lead up to the office. Once up top she knocked at the door and waited for permission to enter. Which she was given by Dumbledore's voice saying, "Enter."

When Nina entered she saw Headmaster Albus Dumbledore at his desk leaning over some papers. She coughed to get his attention. "Nina, you arrived earlier than we agreed." He said finally looking up in her direction.

"Yes, well, I had nothing else to do, so I decided not to waste anymore time," Nina replied looking around the office. Nothing had really changed, except that Dumbledore seemed to have a lot less things now. She guessed that those things missing were the things that Harry had broken at the end of the school term.

"Well, in that case, lets get down to business. Take a seat." A chair turned towards Nina so she could sit down facing Dumbledore. "Now, I expect that you know why I asked you to come." Nina nodded. "I obviously want you to take the Defense teaching post. But that's just the start. I know that you were planning on giving Harry special lessons during the term. I'd also like to continue the D.A. this year. The students who were in it last year did amazingly well on their exams. And I believe it will give Harry something to look forward to. He really is an amazing teacher," He finished proudly.

"So, do you want me to help him with the D.A. or lead it myself? Because I would rather help him with the club. Not lead it."

"That works for me. You do want the teaching post and Harry's training as well, right?"

"Yeah. But I'd also like to give some of the same training to the two youngest Weasleys and Miss. Granger." At Dumbledore's confused look she explained, "Those three will follow him anyway he goes. They will be on the front lines with him. They need to be prepared. Besides, the better trained they are, the more they can help him with the D.A. Harry's going to have so much else on his plate that any help he can get would be best."

"Alright Nina, I see your point. When do you want to start the training? When school starts?"

"No, as soon as we rescue Harry from those awful Muggles. The sooner we start, the better prepared they will be when the time comes," She pause for a moment before continuing, "Why did you send him back there in the first place, Albus? And don't tell me it's for his safety, because even though he's physically safe right now, he's getting worse emotionally and mentally. He's completely isolated without his friends and loved ones. You are giving him time to push them away."

"Don't you think I understand that? Trust me, I do, but I believe his safety is more important right now," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Fine. Then I will break the bloody protection!" By this time Nina was standing up and leaning slightly over Dumbledore's desk yelling at him. Dumbledore just looked at her. When Nina realized what she was doing, she took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Do you really believe that you can break the protection?"

"We both know that I can if I really want to. Albus, surely you must see what this is doing to him? Do you want him to push everyone away? Because that's what he'll do"

"I know that Nina, but he's safest there. If you can find a way to protect him elsewhere just as well as he is protected at his Aunt and Uncle's, then be my guest. Because I can't." And with that Albus Dumbledore, considered by most to be the most powerful wizard alive, slumped back in his chair looking defeated. Nina just sat there staring at him in shock.

Finally, she nodded and asked when Harry was leaving this summer. Dumbledore responded, "In a few days actually. Young Miss. Weasley has been rather insistent that he not stay there much longer."

"And this convinced you how?"

"Well, when I received the promise of a howler once an hour, every hour of every day till he was allowed to come home, I must say that convinced me rather quickly. She has her mother's temper." Nina stared in silent amazement for a few moments before laughing out loud. Even Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye when thinking about the first day she had fulfilled her promise.

"So, when were you planning on getting him?" Nina asked when she had caught her breath.

"I was hoping that you would consider going to get him with myself and Remus Lupin tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure. I guess that'll give me enough time to settle in. Could it be arranged to have the Weasleys stay here for a couple of days with Harry?"

"Yes, but why is that necessary?"

"I'm assuming that Harry will want to stay at the Burrow from now on, so I will need a couple of days to set up the correct wards and protections. And I don't want him alone any longer than tomorrow."

"Why not have him stay at Number 12? He does own it now and it's as safe as Hogwarts is."

"Are you serious Albus? The idea is to help him get over his depression and deal with Sirius's death. Not make it worse. Eventually he will have to go there and deal with the memories. But not right away and not anytime soon."

Dumbledore nodded and changed the subject, "Are you going to stay here also? Or at the manor?"

"I think I'll stay here while the others are here and then I'll move into the manor when they return to the Burrow." Dumbledore nodded his head slowly is agreement. And with that Nina stood up and left the Headmaster's office. She had a lot to do before tomorrow and she knew that she had better get started right away.


	4. Chapter 3: Harry's Rescue & Nina's Pla

**Ch. 3: Harry's Rescue and Nina's Plan**

Harry woke late the next day to the noise of the doorbell ringing and his uncle's shouts. He turned and looked at the clock by his bedside table and saw that it was already just past noon. He was just coming back from the loo when he heard his uncle shouting for him. Harry rolled his eyes and went down the stairs to find out what he was wanted for now. What he saw when he had reached the bottom left him temporally speechless standing there in shock. Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, and some woman were standing arguing with Uncle Vernon to allow them to come inside and talk. Suddenly his uncle was moved out of their way quite forcibly. The three standing in the doorway moved inside before Dumbledore shut the door behind them.

Remus spoke first, "Nina, you shouldn't have done that. He would have eventually allowed us in."

"Yes, well, it's less than he deserves. And far less than I want to do to him. All I did was make him move a little," the woman addressed as Nina responded with impatience. Remus just shook his head.

At that moment Dumbledore happened to glance up to the stairs and saw Harry standing there. "Ah, Harry, perfect. Come on down lad. There's someone I want you to meet." Harry slowly made his way downstairs.

He could feel Nina's eyes on him before she turned to Dumbledore and said, while glaring at him, "You had better make this quick Albus. I want him out of this house immediately." Albus Dumbledore did nothing more than nod his consent which startled Harry for a moment. Who was she that Dumbledore would automatically listen to her?

Once he reached the bottom, they all went to sit on the couch to talk. "First Harry, I must apologize," Dumbledore began. "I'm sorry that I've kept you here against your wishes for so long, but it was the only way I knew to keep you safe."

"It's alright Professor. I understand, I don't like it, but I do understand."

"Thank you my dear boy. And now I must introduce you to Nina Spencer. She will be the new Defense teacher this coming term. She's also a member of the Order and has something she would like to discuss with you."

Harry turned his attention to the woman known as Nina while waiting for her to talk. After several minutes she began, "Harry, you know about the protections that are on this house that protect you, right?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, if you could choose any place in the world that you would want to have similar protections on it, where would you choose?"

"But, I thought the protections were connected to my mother's blood?"

"Yes, it is. That is the strongest protection that the Headmaster knew at the time. But I know some similar of different spells that work just as well. Now if you had to call one place home, excluding Hogwarts, where would it be?"

"The burrow," Harry replied instantly. Nina now wore a smug smile.

"I figured that. This is why I've already started on the protections. It'll just take a couple more days to finish. Meanwhile, you and the Weasleys will have to stay at Hogwarts." Harry just sat there watching Nina with a face full of shock and hope. "I must go now. The Weasleys are already there, Albus and Remus will bring you as soon as you're ready to go." And with that she got and left.

After Nina left, Harry turned hopefully to his headmaster and asked, "Does that mean I'm leaving? And that I don't have return?" When Dumbledore nodded, he looked to Remus who was also nodding with a large grin on his face. "But, how-how?" Harry stuttered.

Although the question was posed to Dumbledore, it was Remus who answered. "Apparently Nina never like the fact of you staying here. And she's strong enough to break the protections kept in place, especially given the way they have treated you here."

Harry sat there dazed as he thought of a million questions that he wanted answered. But Dumbledore spoke before him, "Harry, why don't you and Remus go up to your room to pack. He can answer any questions you have. I want to talk to your aunt and uncle."

Dumbledore waited until Harry and Remus were all the way upstairs before he made his way to the kitchen where he knew the Dursleys were trying to eavesdrop. As soon as they saw Albus Dumbledore in the doorway of their kitchen glaring at them, Petunia and Vernon Dursley escaped to the far corner of the room, cowering in fear. For here was a very angry, very powerful wizard in their house looking at them with great contempt. Dumbledore didn't stay standing for long; he walked to the table and sat down in one of the chairs while motioning the Dursleys to sit in the other two chairs. When all they did was stare at him, Dumbledore sighed, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, please sit down. There is much I have to say to you and it would be better if you both were sitting down." As he said this two chairs turned outward from the table to face the still frozen couple in the corner. Very slowly, their eyes never leaving Dumbledore, they sat down on the opposite side of the table. When they were seated at the table, Dumbledore took a deep breath before addressing the Dursleys. "As I'm sure you probably heard through the door, Harry is leaving today and will not be back. This means that the protection that was on this house, and therefore on you and your son, will disappear after Harry leaves today. Do not expect to ever see Harry again. Mrs. Dursley, your last link to you sister and family is about to leave forever," He paused a moment, "Farewell." And with that Albus Dumbledore got up from the table, walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Harry's room leaving two stunned Dursleys sitting at the kitchen table.

Meanwhile, up in Harry's room, Harry was busy bombarding Remus with questions. "So, who is this Nina? And why does it seem like she has authority over Dumbledore? Can she really break the protections?" Harry had headed over to sit on his bed staring at Remus, hardly daring to believe his luck. He was really leaving and he never had to come back.

Remus, understanding Harry's feelings, sat on his bed next to him and began answering his questions, "She's going to be your new Defense teacher and is considered the most powerful witch or wizard since Merlin."

"Hang on," Harry interrupted. "If she's that powerful then why hasn't she defeated Voldemort herself?"

"I'm not completely sure. All I know is that she can't. Not because of power, but for some other reason. You'll have to ask her to get a more complete answer." When Harry nodded his understanding, Remus continued answering the original questions I don't think it's that she has authority over Dumbledore. I think it's more that Dumbledore knows that right now it's best to listen to her when it comes to you. Nina doesn't believe that he should have left you here so long. She understands why he did it in the first place, but not why you had to com back this year."

"Sounds like she'll get along with Ginny pretty well then." At Remus's confused look, Harry explained, "Ginny kept sending Dumbledore howlers all day until he agreed to let me leave this place."

Remus shook his head while chuckling softly, "And yes, she can break the protection here for two reasons. One, you and your relatives all hate the fact that you're here. And two, you and the Weasleys all want you to live at the burrow. The lack of love here and the great amount of love there makes it possible. At least that's the way Nina explained it to me when I asked."

Harry nodded and then slowly started to pack. He and Remus packed up and cleaned his room in silence till Dumbledore came into his room. Remus sensed that Harry needed time to absorb all this new information and so remained silent himself. It gave him an opportunity to study Harry without Harry noticing. Remus had been worried about how this summer would affect Harry here all alone with just the muggles. This was why he was very happy with Ginny Weasley and Nina Spenser. Harry looked really thin, although that could be because he was wearing his cousin, Dudley's hand downs and as such were they four sizes too big. But he had an unhealthy look to him. A fact he was sure Mrs. Weasley would fix as soon as she saw him. But it was Harry's eyes that caught Remus by surprise. In his eyes, Remus saw determination and strength. They looked like they had aged since the end of term, which they probably had, he thought. The letters on the bedside table told him a lot as well. He knew for a fact that many people had written him, but the only letter that was lying on the table was one from Ginny Weasley. It also looked like it had been read multiple times; this made Remus Lupin very curious on Harry's feelings for the young redhead.

Albus Dumbledore paused outside Harry's bedroom door to take a calming breath, notice the small flap on the bottom of the door and the locks on the side of the door and found out he had to take a few more breathes before he was calm enough to enter the room. Once inside, he found Remus sitting on the bed with Harry's stuff next to him and Harry searching the room making sure nothing was left behind. Dumbledore also noticed the subtle changes present in Harry and vowed to watch him closely in the upcoming months. When Harry stopped searching Dumbledore spoke up. "Well, all packed and ready to go?" At both nods, he took out a piece of paper, taped it and said, "Portus." Then held it out for the other two to touch. As Harry felt the familiar tug at his navel, he silently said goodbye to number Four Pivet Drive forever.


	5. Chapter 4: Harry's Homecoming

**Chapter 4: Harry's Homecoming**

The first thing that happened when Harry landed was that he fell against the headmaster knocking them both over. The second thing was that he heard a girl laughing. When he looked up in the direction of the laugh, he saw Ginny Weasley sitting on the couch with her school books spread out on the couch around her. Suddenly she moved slightly and the sun's rays caught her red hair and Harry froze where he was in trying to get up. He stared in shock and amazement that this beautiful young woman in front of him was really Ron's little sister. She wasn't so little anymore. When Ginny stared in confusion of him, he realized he was staring and turned slightly red while getting himself off the ground.

Harry was filled with mixed emotions. He shouldn't be feeling this way. She was the younger sister of his best mate. He was broken out of his thoughts when Ginny threw herself at him. As he caught her, her momentum threw them slightly off balance and Harry stumbled backward a little before he steadied them. After the shock of having her in his arms wore off, Harry tightened his arms around the little redhead before picking her up and spinning them around in circles. And at that moment Harry realized that he had finally come home. Harry buried his face in her hair and breathed in deeply. She smelled like strawberries.

Ginny wasn't sure why she jumped Harry in the first place, but if this was the reaction jumping him was going to get her, then she was going to start jumping him more often. She couldn't believe that she was Harry's arms and that he was holding her like he was never going to let her go. Which was fine with Ginny.

Ginny had been shocked to receive his letter the day before. When she had written him she hadn't expected a response. She had just wanted him to know that she cared. But, however surprised she was to receive a letter from him, she was even more shocked with what the letter contained. Never in all her life did she expect him to apologize to her for his treatment of her. Nor did she ever expect to hear him say that he wanted to get to know her, as herself and not just the younger sister of his best mate. And now, here he was hugging her like his life depended on it. Ginny didn't know what to think; should she dare to hope that he was seeing as she always secretly wanted him to? Ginny didn't know, but she hoped that she would soon find out.

Lupin and the Headmaster shared an inside smile before clearing their throats loudly to get the attention of the preoccupied students. Both Ginny and Harry broke apart blushing when they remembered that they weren't alone. Ginny went to sit back on the couch and motioned for Harry to sit next to her by cleaning off some of her mess. When Harry had sat down the adults sat in the chairs on either side of the couch. "Now Harry, there are some things we need to discuss," Lupin started seriously. When Harry just nodded for him to continue, Lupin did so. "Nina is busy putting protections on the burrow and while she's busy doing that you and the Weasleys will stay here at Hogwarts. I'm sure Ginny and the others can tell you everything that has happened so far, so I won't go into that. I will say that I'm not completely sure how long you will stay here. I don't think that it will be more than a few days."

When Lupin ceased talking, Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair to talk. "Harry, I'm not telling you what to do, but I am strongly urging you to tell your friends, all three of them, about everything. Nina will begin training you four this summer and it will continue during the school term. I think that it will make more sense to them if you tell them why. Also, the same rules apply here as they do at the burrow. No magic. Unless it's in self-defense, of course," Dumbledore added, with a smile when he saw Harry about to interrupt. "Do you understand?" Harry nodded in reply. He was still trying to process all the information that he had received that day. "Oh," Dumbledore remembered, "Meals will be served in the Great Hall at about the same time they are served during the school term. Well, if you two will excuse me, I have some things I have to take care of before the end of the day." Dumbledore got up and walked towards the portrait hole before turning back and telling Harry one more thing. "Harry you will be staying in the sixth year boy dormitory with the rest of the Weasley boys."

Lupin waited till after Dumbledore left before turning to Harry and Ginny and smiling. "Harry, how are you holding up? I know that this was a lot of information to throw at you at once. However, because of security we couldn't tell you any of this sooner."

"No, it's alright Professor. I mean, yes, it is a lot to take in at once, but I do understand why you couldn't tell me before."

"Harry, I haven't been your professor for years. Please call me Remus or Lupin. Or even Moony."

"Okay, Pro-I mean Moony," Harry responded with a grin on his face.

Remus smiled back at Harry before getting up himself. "Well, I'll just take your trunk up to your room and then I need to see Dumbledore before I leave." Harry got up and started to protest, but Remus held up his hand, "No Harry, I can take your stuff upstairs. I don't mind. You stay down here with Ginny and get caught up with everything that has happened so far." And with that Remus went up the stairs levitating Harry's trunk while the two teenagers sat back down on the couch.

Now that it was just the two of them an awkward silence came upon them. They both sat in silence on the couch until Remus came down the stairs. Remus took one look at the two of them sitting on the couch next to each, but not even looking at each other and started chuckling softly. He shock his head as he walked out the portrait hole.

After Remus left Ginny spoke up first. "So Harry, some day, huh?"

Harry gave a short laugh, "Yeah, you could say that. So, where is everyone else?"

"Ron and Hermione are out walking around the lake, probably discussing you and how to act around you when they see you. Dad's at work, Mum's on Order business, the twins and Bill are at work as well. And Percy is still being a git."

"How do you know that they are discussing me? Why would they be?"

"They're probably remembering how you were last year and thinking that you might be worse this summer because of what happened at the Ministry at the end of the term. You know Hermione, she'll want you to talk about what happened and how you're feeling about it. Then she'll analyze your feelings and actions. She's probably trying to talk Ron into talking to you about himself, and he'll tell her that to just leave you alone and not bring up the subject."

Harry started to laugh and held up a hand to stop her speech. "Alright, I get it. And I guess after last year I understand. But, I've decided to take charge of my life. I'm done sulking and moping around about things I can't change, so I'm going to train and study to the best of my ability, so that the next time I face Voldemort I can destroy him."

Ginny nodded. It seemed to Harry that she wanted to ask him something, but wasn't sure how to. Harry had a pretty good idea of what that question was, so he decided to just be patient and wait for her to speak. It took a few minutes of silence, but Ginny eventually worked up the courage to ask, "Harry, about your letter. Did you mean what you said?" She looked very nervous about the answer.

"Every word Ginny. I want to get to know you better. I don't know how much you truly mean to me, but I want to find out. But I think there's something you should know before anything happens. It's about the prophecy."

"But I thought the prophecy was destroyed. Neville dropped it and it smashed."

"That was only a recording of it. The prophecy was made to Dumbledore so he was able to tell me what it contained. Basically it comes down to the fact that either I have to kill Voldemort or he has to kill me."

Ginny didn't look surprised or shocked, which surprised Harry. "Well, of course you have to be the one to kill him. Everyone knows that."

"But Ginny, I have to kill him!"

"Harry," she began patiently, "he has been after you all your life trying to kill you. He's not going to stop until either he kills you or he gets killed. And so far you're the only one that has a chance to kill him. If Dumbledore could, he would've already. I always knew that it would come down to you or him."

"So, it doesn't bother you?" he asked unsure. He couldn't believe that she could be so casual about it.

"Of course it bothers me! I hate the fact that it has to be you. I hate the fact that you could die trying to kill him. I hate the fact that you're never going to be safe until he's dead. I'm terrified that I might lose you just when we're becoming closer. But none of that changes how I feel about you. It doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you. That I'm going to stand and fight by your side. I told you, I always knew that it would come down to this and I've accepted it, even if I don't like it."

"Are you sure Ginny? I mean, you would be one of his top targets. He will try to hurt you to get to me. Are you sure you're willing to put yourself in that spot?"

"He's already tried with the chamber. And I know he could do worse, but I don't care! Harry, I'm in danger already, that's not going to change. I want to be with you Harry. You know I fancy you. But you have to decide if you can take me being in that much danger. Will you be able to handle it?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know if I'd survive it. So, no, I don't like the fact of you being in that much danger. But, I want you next to me; I need you next to me."

Ginny was about to respond when they heard the portrait hole open and arguing. The arguing stopped as Ron and Hermione saw Harry and Ginny sitting in the common room very close to each other looking very seriously. Hermione looked at them both thoughtfully while Ron exclaimed, "Harry!" This, of course caused Harry to smile and meet them halfway, while Ginny stayed sitting on the couch. Harry and Ron shook hands then Harry was subject to Hermione's hug.

Hermione's hug felt different then Ginny's did to Harry. While he was happy to see Hermione and didn't mind hugging her, it was nothing like holding Ginny in his arms. This confused Harry, but he didn't get much time to think about it as Ron and Hermione both started to bombard him with questions about his summer and everything. Harry laughed, "Calm down you two. One question at a time, I can't understand you both at the same time." He walked over to the couch and sat next to Ginny, giving her a smile and a wink. Hermione sat on the other side of Ginny while Ron sat in a nearby chair. Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment before starting to put her stuff away and standing up. Harry grabbed her hand before she could go far. "Ginny, please stay. I want you to stay." He looked up at her with those deep green eyes and Ginny knew that she never would be able to deny him anything he asked of her. So, she sat back down next to Harry with a sigh. Harry didn't let go of her hand after she was seated and he didn't look like he was going to let go any time soon. He squeezed her hand softly and looked at her; she squeezed back and smiled at him. Then Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who had both been watching this new development with interest. Harry looked at them and asked who wanted to go first in asking him a question. Hermione, of course volunteered to go first.

Hermione watched Harry's hand tighten around Ginny's and smiled to herself. She knew all about the letter he had sent to Ginny. And she was of the firm belief that he was finally realizing his feeling toward the redhead. It also looked like he was acting on those feelings. She sighed quietly while looking at Ron and thinking if only he would get a clue and act on his feelings as well. However, when Harry asked who wanted to ask him a question first her mind jumped back on track. "Are you alright Harry? I mean after everything that happened at the ministry last year, are you really alright?"

Harry sighed. Somehow he knew that this would be the first question Hermione would ask. "Yes, I'm fine. I do still miss Sirius, but I've started dealing with his death. And I've started to take control of my life. I'm tired of people making decisions for me. From now on, I'm going to have a bigger say about what happens in my life." A determined look was in his eyes that made them believe that he was absolutely serious about what he was saying.

"When did you come to this decision?" Ron put in

"I want to be prepared for when I face Voldemort again. He's not going to stop coming after me until one of us dies. I'm tired of being surprised and ambushed by him. So, I need to prepare more. Study and train all that I can, that way the next time he comes I'm ready to face him." There was silence in the common room before Harry broke it. "So, what's been going on with you guys? Why are all of you here? And who is that Nina woman?"

Hermione was the one to answer. "We don't know who she really is. All I know is that she's extremely powerful and is busy putting all sorts of protections on the burrow. Which is why we're all here. She says that till all the protections are up, it's not safe for us to be there. And she flat out refused to let us go to the Order headquarters. We've been here since yesterday morning and Nina said that we'll probably be here for a couple more days. She wants to finish putting the protections up and then she's testing them somehow to make sure that they work properly before we move back. And that's all I know."

"She told me that since headquarters held bad memories for all of us, that it made no sense for us to stay there. She's trying to convince Dumbledore to moving headquarters to the burrow or Hogwarts or her place. Although she did say that she would prefer to have it at the burrow."

"Why the burrow? I would think that her house would be better protected." Harry asked, confused.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has to do with the fact that if the burrow is headquarters then she'll have an easier time convincing the other members to add their own protections to the place. Nina told me that the more people who put wards up around a single place the less likely it is that those protections can be broken." Ginny answered.

"She's very secretive. She doesn't talk about her family or past, but I have a feeling that it's not a very pleasant one."

"Hermione, how could you know that if she never talks about it?"

"Because Ronald, whenever you ask a question about her past she looks all sad and gives an evasive answer."

Ginny nodded her agreement. "She does that to me, she also told me not to let Harry push me away. That no matter what he said to make me leave, not to do it. And not to let him walk away. She said that we both would regret it if I did let him walk away. That he didn't really want to leave, but he would feel that I would be safer without him." she looked at Harry while she said this.

"As long as you follow her advice, we'll be fine Ginny. I don't plan on leaving you ever," Harry responded quietly. As they sat there staring at each other, Ron and Hermione also gave each other knowing looks before Ron cleared his throat. Both Ginny and Harry blushed and looked at the other two. But before anything could be said, the twins came in through the portrait hole.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" One of the twins asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you four, we were sent up here to tell you that everyone's in the Great Hall and that you're supposed to come down there too. Apparently there's some kind of meeting that's going to be taking place and Nina wants you four there." The other twin said. Then they turned and walked out of the portrait hole followed by the four teenagers.


End file.
